1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat-dissipating assembly and a securing device used therein and, more particularly, to a securing device where a heat-dissipating device is mounted on a CPU socket in order to simplify the assembling process, and to prevent the CPU from being damaged due to an uneven applied force when assembling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a heat-dissipating assembly for a conventional central processing unit (CPU) of a personal computer is shown. When assembling, each of the two retaining holes 111 at both ends of the U-shaped clip 11 is fastened to each of the two hooks 121 at both sides of the CPU base 12, while the heat sink 13 and the CPU are mounted on the CPU base 12. The U-shaped clip 11 spans across and applies a downward force on the heat sink 13, making the heat sink 13 closely contact the CPU and fixing the CPU on the CPU base 12. However, the resilience of the U-shaped clip 11 will be decreased along with the frequent use of the U-shaped clip 11; therefore, it is quite impossible to fix the heat sink 13 tightly. Besides, when assembling, one retaining hole at one end of the U-shaped clip 11 must be fastened to one hook of the CPU base 12 in advance, and the same job must be done for the other retaining hole to the other hook. Consequently, one end of the U-shaped clip 11 has to take a larger force when finishing the fastening job, making the surface of the CPU damaged due to an uneven external force applied on it.
Therefore, in view of the shortcoming of the conventional technique, the invention provides a heat-dissipating assembly and a securing device used therein to solve the above-mentioned problems.
An object of the invention is to provide a heat-dissipating assembly and a securing device used therein which can secure a heat-dissipating device on a chip or on its corresponding mounting seat without additional tools.
Another object of the invention is to provide a heat-dissipating assembly and a securing device used therein, which utilizes a way of securing by applying force in one direction to prevent the surface of a chip from being damaged.
According to an aspect of the invention, the securing device includes a frame body having a plurality of first fasteners, the frame body is fastened to a socket by the first fasteners; and a wrenching member, which is pivotally coupled to the frame body, wherein when applying an external force on the wrenching member in one direction, the heat-dissipating device can be fixed tightly on the socket.
Preferably, each of the first fasteners of the frame body is an L-shaped engaging hook, which can be engaged with an inverted hook on the socket. Or, each of the first fasteners of the frame body has a retaining hole, which can be engaged with an inverted hook on the socket.
Preferably, the plurality of first fasteners is integrally formed with the frame body, and both can be made of plastic or metal.
In addition, the wrenching member includes a pivoting portion, which is engaged with the frame body for being a fulcrum when applying an external force on the wrenching member; and a link, which is linked to the pivoting portion. Preferably, the link is integrally formed with the pivoting portion, and both can be made of plastic or metal. The pivoting portion is engaged with the frame body at one side of or in the center of the frame body. Moreover, the frame body includes an opening for accommodating the heat-dissipating device. The side view of the frame body shows a substantially M-shaped structure or a substantially inverted-U-shaped structure. Furthermore, the frame body further includes a plurality of second fasteners can be fastened to the wrenching member after applying an external force on the wrenching member in one direction, wherein each of the second fasteners is an inverted-L-shaped engaging hook.
The invention will be better understood through the following detailed description with reference to the drawings.